


bakugou is retarded

by Anonymous



Category: Boku noeheonacademia a
Genre: Incdst, Underage shit, bruh this pedophikia, crack I think, simenabama shit, sont taje abhthjng here seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: im liej 3/4ths asleep idk whats going on ok ill probanly delete this jn the am





	bakugou is retarded

**Author's Note:**

> i respcet u ocean man

“morning nigga” vkugoy said as he stepped oht of bed and strehcted

”hi kacchan” deku sais while he kisses bakugou

bakugou went to the bathroom and took a shower before deku walked in and leapt kn the. Shower with hin because thags hot

”w-whaf the hell deku,,,ur my 7 yr old bro im like 18” bakugou sais with surprise dlook but be had a big boner

“I love gou onii chan katsunii kawaii desu” dekh said whike hugging bakugou’s waist

banugou made deku sucj his dick and he deepthroated it and bakugou cane in his mkuth

”you taste good onii chan” deku moaned aa he swallowed jt

”i knkw i do you fucking slut” bakugou said while he cleaned himself off

dekunstepped out of the shower really halppy and shit until ffuccj

 

Update 5/13: bruh apparently its been 2 weeks since i even touched this fic and im wondering what the fuck went down when i made this


End file.
